Many different devices include attachment mechanisms that can be used to attach the devices to various objects. Some attachment mechanisms may be used to mount a device to another object, such as the dashboard of a motor vehicle. Other attachment mechanisms may be used to attach the device to a user. Bands, lanyards, tethers, and the like fall into this latter category.
Many bands include a clasp that is operable to secure two band segments around a body part of a user, such as the user's arm or wrist. Often, such a clasp may include a buckle with a tongue affixed to a first band segment that interacts with one or more holes on a second band segment. Such a clasp may operate by feeding the second band segment through the buckle and projecting the tongue through one of the holes in the second band segment. Thus, the buckle and the tongue may be positioned proud of the band and exposed when the clasp joins the two band segments.